Hints of female nudity, with paranoia
by fallenenjimon
Summary: AR. Babs is having a crisis with her emotions, she has a choice of savors; her former boyfriend Buster or an unusual love-intrest. (Shoujo-aifemslash.)
1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes, blue with contacts in.

That's what she often saw when she looked into a mirror, shiny and clear with a strange innocence within them.

She hated them, she hated herself.

Sixteen years old and beyond confused, one minute she was laughing it up with her former boyfriend and show biz partner now she was angsting in her bathroom emotionally tearing herself apart.

A smile crossed her furry face, she was depressed and drowning in a sea of self hate.

_It's such a cliche'_ she thought, her fingers were gripping the sides of the sink a little tightly as if she was going to fly away if she realized her feelings were natural.

But she was a toon, such things were looked down on when you're a toon.

_Why did I fight with him?_ Babs kept on smiling as she left the bathroom, the memory of the fight kept playing over in her head.

It driven a wedge between her and Buster is far there was no mending the damage.

Sighing she went into her room, all most time for school and she still hasn't got dressed.

_How did our lives change so much?_ Babs thought, over the course of two years after Tiny Toons Adventure was canceled Acme Acres fell into the hands of outside influences.

Such as the action junkies, _animeshon otaku_ (Animation hardcore fans), overseas businesses and Bladerunner fanatics.

This resulted in the town's renewal as a _anime_ fan's wet dream, tall buildings, computer terminals everywhere, high technology and cat girls galore.

Along with the new structures a new name was in place, Acme Acres was now Neo-Tokyo.

Neo-Tokyo was also a haven for criminals, which meant there was drug dealers, bank robbers, psycho killers around every corner.

To combat this the police started to use mechanized armour, cyber suits as they are called. This only made the problem even worse as the criminals got worse.

None of this really worried Babs anyway, as long as she can live to regret another day she's fine.

Out the door and onto the streets Babs headed for the school.

She too one last deep breath before going down the path she've taken for oh so long.

This is the day of Babes Bunny.

======================

First trip was to the lockers, where she found Sherli Aloon and Plucky talking about some dance at the end of the month.

Babs, who would normally jump in and give her input but the mention of Buster and another girl made her sick.

Babs quietly slid by them without being knowdist, the next place she head to was math class.

Nothing eventful happened there or in Computer class, nor in languages.

Nothing happened until after lunch where Babs met _her_.

"Hello, Fifi" Babs said in the best French she could muster, "how are you doing?"

Fifi giggled and spoke in broke English, "Al'right, moi is, how do you say, searching for a date for the dance."

A smile twitched Babs' face, but she mentally smacked it off before Fifi saw it.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Furball or Hampton maybe?" Babs placed a hand onto Fifi's shoulders.

_So soft an-_ Babs snapped out of those thoughts, she placed on a reinsuring smile.

"Furballs got someone and I can't get a hold of Hampton, but thank you."

Fifi gave Babs a quick hug and walked towards her class.

Babs dodged into a nearby bathroom, she checked under the stalls and then locked the door.

_You're pathetic_ Babs thought as she looked into the mirror, she taken off her school uniform's jacket and placed it onto another sink so it wouldn't get wet.

_She's straight, you are messed up._ Turning the water on she splashed some water onto her face, she looked into her eyes.

Arching her fist back and letting it rip she made the glass shatter, she still saw her eyes.

Washing away what blood that leaked out of her cuts she had on more thought before finishing the school day.

_So cliche'._

()()()()()()Author's corner()()()()()()()

I bet a lot of you readers are wondering why I am doing a _Shoujo-ai_ (girl love) story in the Tiny Toons universe?

Well the idea came over me one night playing with my HTML editor and I started to type.

What came out is the begining of what you are reading.

Plus it has been kind of dead in this section for while too.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day.

Babs had to make a quick stop at the nurse's office after her little episode in the first floor girl's bathroom, she made up a believable excuse and now she was joining the rest of the herd on the way out.

Babs open the doors and let the cool breeze flow by her, she broke away from the chatting crowds and headed for a special place.

------------

It was once Acme Looniverity, but now it was nothing more then a delapitated building with grafiti, over grown grass and busted out windows.

But this place was Babs' home away from home.

Settling down in front of what use to serve as the main enterence Babs looked towards the clear blue sky, she often found some hope in them.

_Why did we change so much?_ She thought, letting her head down Babs closed her eyes and wished the world would just go away.

-------------

_Something is wrong with Babs_ Fifi thought as she walked out of the school.

"I heard someone punched a mirror in the girl's room."

"I wonder who'd be that stupid to do something like that?"

Fifi stopped when she had over heard two students talking, she remember seeing Babs going into the girl's room earlier.

_I hope she's okay_ Fifi thought, _maybe moi should check on her._

With that thought in mind she shugged her book carrier over a shoulder and headed out.

--------------

"Home at last" Babs said into the dark hall way as she put on her slippers, "I wish someone was here."

No one was home, it wasn't ununsual anymore, not since after the devorce and her mother leaving with the others.

Babs dragged her feet to the kitchen, there was a message on the answering machine and it was from her father.

He was going to be late tonight, as always.

Grabbing a soda and a small snack she went into her room.

--------------

Fifi was a little shocked at the size of the building, as she never really came to Babs' home.

The building was old, a left over from Acme Ancres as one would say.

Towering over fifthteen floors Fifi was a tad immitaded but went inside.

She had an easy time finding Babs' apartment, with a smile she took the elevator to the eighth floor and found apartment 49.

_Just ring the door bell_ Fifi thought, she pressed the button and waited

"Yes?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hello Fif" Babs said as she open the door a bit wider, Fifi saw that Babs hadn't changed out of her school uniform yet.

She also saw her left hand was bandaged.

She open the door all the way and let Fifi in.

Without saying anything Fifi stepped into the narrow hallway, brushing passed Babs and swore she felt Babs shivered a little.

"Make yourself at home" Babs said, closing the door behind her and then leading Fifi to the living room Babs' mind was swimming with questions.

"Do you need something?" _Smooth, Babs_ she thought, _real smooth_.

Fifi smiled and took a seat on the couch, "I heard someone was hurt in the girl's room earlier and I remember seeing you going in there... Plus I see you have your hand bandaged, how do you say, as well."

Babs was quite for a moment, not long enough to make Fifi realize something's wrong but enough for Babs to think up a lie.

"I slipped and my hand hit the mirror, I had to go to the nurse's office quick, luckily I didn't require stitches."

Fifi raised a brow, she stood up and looked right into Babs' eyes. She looked into them deeply, she knew that she (Babs) wasn't telling the truth.

"Uh.... What are you doing?" Babs asked as she tried to back away.

_She knows, doesn't she?_

"Babs" Fifi took in a deep breath, "there is something wrong and you can not hide it from me."

Babs was beginning to panic, she didn't want Fifi to know about herself or what happened in the girl's bathroom.

"I.... Fifi, can you please leave?"

With those words Babs walked into the main hall and open the door, stepping aside to let Fifi out.

Fifi opened her mouth to speak and push some more but decided not to, she walked out but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"If you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting" Fifi said and left.

"I'll remember that, Fif" and Babs closed the door.

_Oh gods, why?_ Babs felt her eyes fill with tears before running into her room.

"Why?" Babs began to cry, she moved to her bed and then fell onto it.

"**_WHY AM I A FREAK_**?"

-------------------

Fifi kept her self in compose as she looked out the window waiting for the elevator to appear, she has a strange fear of high places.

Happy when the elevator finally came she jammed the first floor button and let out a sigh of relief.

She took a step out of the elevator car, she wish Babs would talk to her.

_I hope she'll talk to me_ Fifi thought.

-------------------

_Why am I different?_ Babs thought, she was doing something called geijinka henshi for her homework.

The process is simple, just concertrate on a focus point of the body and boom, a toon becomes semi-human.

Semi because she still has her pink bunny ears, but it really didn't matter.

Closing her eyes again and focusing she returned to normal herself.

_I guess new rules_ she thought, _have to meet new change._

--------------------

She came back, her family had move back to this area after her father received a raise and a better job.

She had changed during her time away as well.

Emotionally, mentally, sexually and psychically into a lovely young girl.

_Elmyra Duff has come back._


	4. Chapter 4

Sunrise in Neo-Tokyo was usually uneventful, all it really did was brighten up a some otherwise dark alleyways and corners.

Babs got up to find her father at work, she made her own breakfast, got dressed and re wrapped her hand with fresh bandages.

Her trip to the school was uneventful as well, just a hop on a cross town bus a stop over in a subway station and then she was back at school.

She hovered from one class to another, it wasn't until history it happened.

Settling in the teacher had announced a new student.

Babs looked up, what she saw made her float on cloud 9.

Short red hair, deep green eyes and an innocent face.

"Students" the teacher said as he waved a hand towards the new girl, "this is Elmyra Duff."

_**Wha?!**_ Babs almost fell out of her seat, she couldn't believe this _was_ **Elmyra**.

Elmyra amble to a empty desk and sat down, Babs tried hard not to stare but took glances back and verified that this girl is real.

The class ended, and Babs approach Elmyra.  
"Elmyra?" She manage to get the girl's attention, "don't you recognize me?"  
It took a moment but Elmyra realized who this pink bunny was.

"_Babs_?" Elmyra smiled, "wow, have you changed."  
"So have you" Babs said, "where have you been?"  
"I've been living in California, and it's not as glamorous as the media makes it too be."

Before they could say any more the bell rang and they had to get to their classes, but before then Elmyra took Babs by the arm and said something.  
"Want to met me out in the entrance after school?"  
Babs was a bit dumb struck but nodded.

_Heaven help me._ Babs thought as she realized what she done as she went to class.

----------------------

Opening the door Babs found Elmyra was waiting by the statue of the school founder. Putting on a smile she forced her feet to walk over to the red head, opening her mouth to say a simple 'hello' Elmyra saw her and smiled.  
"It's so good to see you" Elmyra bowed, "what do you want to do?"  
"Whatever you want to do" Babs wanted to remain neutral, but somehow it turn into.  
"How about just hanging around your house for a while?"  
_**DO'H**_  
"Sure! But be warned that it's kind of still in the process of unpacking" Elmyra said, she took Babs' hand and lead her to the near by train station.  
"I'll pay for the fair" Elmyra said as she fished out some change.  
_Well, I guess there's a sort of upside to this_ Babs thought.

--------------------

Getting off the train Babs raised a brow, they were in the better part of Neo-Tokyo.  
"Come on, my home is only a block away" Elmyra said, tugging at Babs' sleeve.  
After about a block they were standing in front of one of the largest apartment buildings in Neo-Tokyo, Babs blinked for a moment while Elmyra searched for her card key.

"Ready to go in?" Elmyra asked while inserting the card key into the main door slot, Babs nodded and was lead inside.  
Inside it was clean and well lit, but there wasn't much to look at.  
_Maybe that's to keep thieves away_ Babs thought.  
They took the elevator to the fourteenth floor and then stood before Elmyra's home.  
Babs braced herself, she remember the solid titanium cages and the shock collars.  
When the door open Babs saw none of the items that Elmyra had in the past, it was actually a normal place.  
Well, as normal as a huge living room and a huge entertainment system is going to be.

"I see dad had set everything up already" Elmyra said, she turn to Babs and waved to a leather couch.  
"Why don't you have a seat? Would you like something to drink, soda?"  
"Uh, sure."

-------------------

Fifi walked out of the school, she wonder how Babs was doing today.  
_You're worried about her_ Fifi thought, _After her little out burst yesterday...._  
Fifi didn't know what to think, but insted she did the only thing she could do.

_Go check on her_ her mind pushed, she took in a deep breath and sighed before heading out.

------------------

"Thanks, see ya later" Babs said as she left Emlyra's home.  
_I can't believe I actually had fun with Emlyra_ Babs thought as she enter the elevator.  
Leaving the building and heading for the trainstation she thought about how much she changed.

_Just like me._

-----------------

Elmyra closed the door and headed into her room.  
_After all this time_ she thought, _she's still the same._


	5. Chapter 5

Fifi searched high and low for her, just when she was about to begin to fear for the worse she saw Babs walk out of a train station.  
What was strange Babs was _smiling_.

"Babs!" Fifi shouted trying to get her attention, and it worked.  
"I was looking for you" Fifi said after she met up with the pink bunny, "I didn't see you during school and I was wondering how you were doing?"  
_Fifi was wondering how I felt?_ Babs thought, but said instead.  
"I was with a new girl, she moved back here from California."

"What's her name?" Fifi asked, she smiled as she leaned close and giving Babs a small flash of cleavage.  
Babs tried not to blush and said "Elmyra."

Fifi blinked, then it clicked.  
"Elmyra! Thee _Elmyra_!" Fifi was near panic, Babs placed a hand, her bandaged hand, onto Fifi's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, she's changed from the psychopath she was."

"I'll believe it when you see it" Fifi snapped, "I'm sorry, just bad memories."  
Babs raised a brow but said nothing.  
"It's getting late" Fifi said, "would you like someone to walk you home?"

"Yeah, that be nice."

-------------------

Elmyra was in her room putting up her posters, she wasn't making an effort to hide the fact they were half naked women.  
She had everything from wall scrolls to swim suits covering her walls, and that's the way she like it.

But there was something on her mind, and it involved Babs.  
_She's acting like I did when I found out_ she thought as she sat down on her bed, _maybe she's like me._  
Elmyra sighed.  
_If that's the case then she's going to need a lot of support._


	6. Chapter 6

Another day in Neo-Tokyo, another reason for Babs Bunny to slid out of the bed and get dressed.  
It was the last day of the school week, and Babs had no plans for the weekend except maybe float around arcades and the living room.  
_Maybe I should try to make nice with Elmyra_ Babs stopped, what she meant was Fifi. _But she'd acted so strangely when I talked to her last time_ Babs thought as she put on her school uniform, _Maybe its the news that Elmyra has come back and had change so much._  
Babs nodded at the thought as it seemed right.  
Going through her routes to the school, she went about the school life like normal.  
Until after school, where she saw Elmyra go out one exit while she saw Fifi go out another.  
_Decision time Babsy girl._

------------------

"Elmyra" Babs called out, "wait up."  
The red head turn around to face the pink bunny, who was out of breath by the time she was before her.  
"You alright?" Elmyra asked, "you're all out of breath."  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just wanted to come talk to you" Babs managed to regain her breath and now was smiling.  
"Since you haven't been around here for a while I might as well take you on a tour."  
_This is so perfect!_ Elmyra thought, but shook those thoughts out of her head.  
"Well, when do you want to go?" Elmyra asked.  
"How about right now?"


End file.
